Want To Get It
by Fidyagami
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata jika ada seseorang yang belum sepenuhnya dikenalnya-menyukainya-dan.. Mengajaknya ingin bersama?/ "Maaf,aku sudah ada pilihan."/ .:GaaHinaSasu:. / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer:** MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang panas bersama hembusan udara yang diciptakan oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang—alias asap polusi.

Adalah seorang gadis yang berambut _indigo _panjang—yang tengah berjalan di pinggiran jalan Konoha. Dengan membawa seberkas map-map yang isinya ijazah dan surat-surat lulus lainnya—ia berencana akan melamar pekerjaan di salah satu sekolah yang terbilang biasa saja.

Sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar—yang letaknya berada di pinggiran jalan besar ini.

Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Hanya itu doa yang selalu diucapkannya kala pagi datang, ia selalu tulus dengan hasil yang dicapainya, apapun itu.

Tiga tahun sudah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya disalah satu perguruan tinggi di Konoha. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia sudah memakai baju toga. Rasanya masa-masa belajar sangat terasa singkat.

Teng-Teng-Teng-Teng.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di depan halaman SD—tempat yang ditujunya ini, bunyi suara lonceng pun terdengar. Buru-buru Hinata mempercepat laju langkah kakinya sampai ia berada di sebuah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Selamat siang, Pak." sambil mengucapkan salam Hinata membuka pintu kantor tersebut.

Di dalam sana ada seorang pria yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan tenang. "Oh, Hinata ya?" sang pria ternyata sudah menduga akan kedatangan Hinata, "silahkan duduk."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan dan langsung duduk di depan meja tersebut. Sejujurnya Hinata sekalipun tidak pernah melamar pekerjaan, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk memulai semua itu.

Melihat Hinata hanya diam saja, sang pria—yang diketahui kepala sekolah itu bicara langsung pada intinya, "Sasuke sudah bicara padaku, mulai besok kau mengajar di kelas 5-A."

"I-iya." Hinata juga sudah menduga hal ini, pasti sang kekasih—Sasuke sudah membicarakannya kepada kepala sekolah yang berada di depannya ini. Untung saja sang kepala sekolah adalah kakak Sasuke itu sendiri.

Diam-diam ia hanya bernapas lega. Sungguh ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melamar kerja. Rasanya sekarang juga ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan... dan memeluknya erat mungkin.

"Te-terima kasih."

Beberapa obrolan singkat tentang cerita sekolah ini dijelaskan oleh pria itu. Sambil mendengar cerita sang kepala sekolah Hinata melirik nama yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Di sana tertulis sebuah nama; Itachi Uchiha.

Oh, ternyata nama kakak Sasuke adalah Itachi. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah tahu itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata paling tidak suka bicara panjang lebar dengan orang asing. Kalau boleh memilih ia lebih suka Sasuke saja yang menjelaskan tentang pekerjaannya di sekolah ini.

Sang kepala sekolah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Semoga kau betah di sini."

"Terimakasih banyak," jawab Hinata sembari membalas uluran tangan Itachi. Setelah itu ia pun bergegas keluar dari sana dan segera ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Baru saja Hinata kembali menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu—kala itu pula ia mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di samping pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Hinata langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukkan pria itu. Entah mengapa kalau memeluk Sasuke rasanya, ehm... mungkin sudah kebiasan Hinata selama ini ketika merasa senang dengan apa saja yang diperolehnya. Dan sang kekasih pun tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan Hinata walau ia memeluknya di depan umum.

Bagi Sasuke pun tubuh mungil Hinata sangat nyaman didekap, mereka merupakan pasangan yang serasi memang.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata langsung menarik dirinya dari Sasuke—sedikit mengambil langkah mundur sebelum orang lain ada yang melihatnya. Apalagi kalau anak SD yang melihat ini.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk hari ini.

Sasuke hanya menarik senyum tipis. "Hn, kau memang cocok jadi guru SD."

Hinata hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan dari sang kekasih. Memang inilah cita-citanya. Ia suka anak-anak yang baru menginjak remaja, bagi Hinata mereka sangat lucu dan juga polos seperti dirinya. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini, aku ingin keluar bersama denganmu saja."

Sudah lama sekali Hinata ingin mendengar ajakkan itu dari Sasuke. Ia langsung menjadi gugup sendiri. Selama ini Sasuke jarang sekali mengajaknya keluar bersama. Paling hanya bermain ke rumahnya saja, atau Sasuke-lah yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"Ayo aku yang traktir." tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung menarik lengan Sasuke agar pria itu mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hari menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah seharusnya ia berada di rumah sekarang. Sudah seharian ia bersama dengan Sasuke hari ini. Dan ia sudah merasa lelah.

Tapi, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan sang kekasih.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata yang masih berjalan beriringan dengannya untuk sampai menuju ke rumahnya.

Tanpa bicara gadis itu mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas membuat rona merah tipis keluar dari pipinya sendiri.

"Hahahaha..."

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak tertawa lepas. Jika kebersamaan yang jarang terjadi. Rasanya kalau sudah terwujud memang luar biasa.

"Masuklah ke dalam, aku menunggu." ujar Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan rumah Hinata.

"Kau saja yang duluan pulang."

"Pulanglah, nanti ayahmu marah."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, "baiklah, _bye bye_!" setelah itu Hinata segera masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya.

"Jangan lupa besok kau bekerja, _bye_." setelah itu pula Sasuke pun segera berbalik mengambil langkah menjauh dari sana.

Hinata pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di tangga yang terdapat di depan pintu dalam rumahnya. Sementara itu ia mencoba melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke.

Rasanya ia memang gadis yang paling beruntung sedunia. Mendapatkan pria yang baik seperti Sasuke. Di bantu masuk kerja oleh Sasuke. Diajarkan banyak hal oleh pria itu. Walau terkadang pria itu sangat dingin. Pokoknya ia sangat merasa senang.

Hinata langsung berdiri kembali dari duduknya. Tanpa alas kaki ia menuju keluar rumah lagi. Ia memandang lurus pada jalan yang tadi ditelusuri Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu sudah menghilang dari sana.

Ya sudahlah, ia hanya menghela napas pelan. Hanya saja ia ingin melihat pria _emo_ itu sekali lagi untuk hari ini.

"Eeeh!" Hinata langsung terkejut ketika pandangannya beralih di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya—berambut merah yang di dahinya ada tatonya. Apa dia preman di sini? Sepertinya Hinata baru melihatnya.

"A-ada apa ya? Mencari siapa?" dipikiran gadis itu, ia mengira pria itu adalah teman kakaknya—Neji.

"Kau Hinata, kan? Benar ini rumahmu?" tanya pemuda itu yang sedikit membuat Hinata bingung. Jelas saja ia bingung. Belum lagi nada suara pria itu yang terdengar dingin, datar dan sedikit mengerikan.

Bagaimana bisa pria ini mengenalnya padahal sedikitpun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. "Ma-maaf kau siapa?" dengan wajah polosnya Hinata bertanya begitu.

"Benar, kau Hinata Hyuuga." pria itu malah menarik senyum yang terlihat hampir menyeringai.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak terpesona dengan senyum itu. Baginya Sasuke-lah yang terbaik.

"Iya, a-aku Hinata." ingin melangkah mundur tapi ia gugup.

"Aku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

"Oh..." hanya itu kata yang terlempar dari mulut Hinata. Sesaat mereka saling diam, dan Hinata malah menggaruk pipinya. Kalau saja sekarang malam hari mungkin bunyi jangkrik akan terdengar dengan jelas.

Rasanya sekarang juga Hinata ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Sepertinya kau lupa," Gaara angkat bicara karena sudah agak lama Hinata membuang waktunya.

"Ma-maaf,"

Gaara sudah menduga hal ini terjadi. Mungkin sedikit bercerita dengannya tak apa.

Gaara tahu, Hinata bukan pikun. Ia hapal sifat Hinata walau ia tidak mengenalnya lama. Gadis itu hanya mau memikirkan satu hal saja di setiap waktunya. Ia tidak suka pikiran yang bercabang. Itulah yang tertulis di blog milik gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Aku pria yang yang waktu itu kau tolong."

"To-tolong?"

Tentu saja hal ini Hinata pasti lupa. Karena mereka berdua hanya bertemu satu kali seumuran hidup mereka. Beruntunglah Gaara yang mempunyai ingatan kuat itu.

"Pria yang bertemu denganmu di bandara dan..." haruskah Gaara memberitahukan kelanjutan ceritanya bahwa sewaktu itu ia dikeroyok di bandara?

Sepertinya itu tidak baik untuk sekarang.

"Engh, masuklah dulu ke dalam." Hinata membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

Gaara masuk lalu duduk di tempat yang di tuju Hinata—tempat duduk halaman depan rumahnya.

Tidak enak bagi Hinata pria dan perempuan berlama-lamaan di depan rumah hanya sekedar untuk bicara. Bisa saja mereka dilihat oleh tetangga lalu menjadi bahan gosipan di sekitar sini.

"Itu, kapan ya?" tanya Hinata dengan maksud ucapan Gaara yang terpotong tadi. Rasanya ia sedikit mengingat hal itu.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Oh, iya aku ingat!" Hinata terlanjur berteriak karena otaknya sudah teringat akan sesuatu. "Ma-maaf," ia mengecilkan suaranya. "K-kau yang waktu itu kena... keroyok?"

Gaara hanya meghela napas dan bersyukur kalau ternyata Hinata sudah ingat.

"Kita hanya bertemu sekali tapi kau mengingatnya." Hinata diam sebentar. "Kau tahu darimana rumahku?" tanya Hinata.

"Dari blogmu. Blogmu aku tahu karena aku mencarinya sendiri."

Hinata tidak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang mengunjungi blognya. Padahal jarang sekali ia menulis di sana. Hanya beberapa curhat yang baginya sangat tidak penting juga tidak jelas.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya saja."

"Kenapa kau dikeroyok waktu itu?"

"Oh, itu karena kakak perempuanku kesal padaku."

Hinata tidak menyangka, ternyata tebakkannya salah. Dikiranya kemarin Gaara dikeroyok karena melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain.

"Benarkah?"

"Waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah. Makanya aku dihajar oleh suruhan dia," jelas Gaara apa adanya. Gaara jadi ingin menganggu kakaknya sekarang. Habis Nee-chan-nya sering berbuat kejam padanya. Tapi, terkadang salah Gaara sendiri yang seenaknya kabur dari rumah. Itu hanya cerita dahulu.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah bisa berpikir yang mana yang baik dan buruk. Semua itu berkat kekerasan Temari—kakaknya yang mendidiknya sebagai pengganti ibunya.

"Tapi, setelah itu kau pulang ke rumahkan? Maaf, waktu itu aku buru-buru jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu berlama-lama."

"Iya, tidak masalah. Yang penting karena kau mereka berhenti menghajarku." Gaara mengingat waktu itu Hinata berani sekali menarik baju para suruhan kakaknya untuk menghentikan aksinya. Tentu saja Hinata waktu itu melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang untuk membantu Gaara yang belum dikenalnya kemarin. Untung suruhan kakaknya waktu itu tidak mau memukuli Hinata juga.

Mungkin saja, kalau Hinata tidak datang, Gaara akan berakhir di rumah sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Ia berdiri dari duduknya—membuat Hinata yang memandangnya tadi mendongakkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napas untuk mengatakan apa tujuannya yang rela jauh-jauh datang kemari. Jujur saja Gaara sendiri tidak percaya akan hal itu.

Ya ampun, sejak kapan ia merasakan hal ini? Perasaan aneh dan tidak jelas. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi, kalau dipendam saja, mungkin ia akan merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Ia juga bingung.

Baru kali ini ia menyukai seorang perempuan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau mencoba lebih mengenalku."

"Eh?" Hinata langsung tersentak kaget karena perkataan Gaara. Apa maksudnya pria ini berbicara begitu? Ia semakin merasa pria ini dari keluarga yang tidak baik. Lagipula dari perkataannya ia terkesan memaksa.

"A-aku senang bisa berteman denganmu." Hinata mencoba menarik senyum terbaik yang ia milikki.

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Kau mengertikan?" ujar Gaara benar-benar terkesan memaksa. Ia paling malas kalau harus bicara—apalagi pengungkapan seperti ini dengan diperjelas. Cukup orang yang diajak bicara itu mengerti sendiri.

Dan bagi Hinata sepertinya ia butuh kejelasan. Apa-apaan pria ini? Tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ia harus segera memberitahukan ini kepada Sasuke nanti.

"Ja-jadi pacarmu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu dan tentunya dengan kepercayaan diri karena sudah menebak itu.

"Kalau kau setuju, aku mau menikah denganmu."

What? Dengan lancar dan dinginnya pria itu berkata. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku bawa cincinnya."

Benar-benar Hinata tidak mengerti. Orang ini mungkin sudah gila karena sering dipukuli. Tapi, dari penampilannya sungguh tidak menunjukkan kalau ia gila. Ia malah memakai jas dan celana yang rapi. Seperti seorang direktur mungkin.

Kalau ia direktur, lalu kenapa tampangnya menyeramkan seperti itu?

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Mungkin kau salah orang." Hinata sungguh merasa dipermainkan oleh seorang pria. Ia ingin segera ke kamarnya sekarang juga. "K-kau tidak bisa memutuskan langsung seperti itu." Hinata mencoba berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetaran.

"Kenapa? Aku serius." ekspresi Gaara masih tetap datar. Kalau saja sekarang ia sedang akting, ia sudah dipecat dari film itu. Karena raut dan perkataannya sama sekali tidak senada.

Sepertinya Hinata harus menjelaskan sesuatu dahulu agar pria itu mengerti. "Me-menikah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Dan bukanlah hal yang terburu-buru. Se-semua itu butuh proses."

"Oh... bagimu seperti itu ya? Jadi, kau menolakku?"

Sekarang, Hinata malah merasa bersalah. "Bu-bukan." tapi memang sih, Hinata memang menolaknya, "ma-maaf..." hari ini Hinata sungguh sudah bosan bicara maaf terus dengan pria ini. "Aku sudah punya pilihan. Sampai jumpa." Hinata membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan—berharap segera lari dari pria itu.

"Oh, pria yang tadi itu ya?"

Langkah Hinata yang akan berbalik terhenti karena ucapan Gaara. Ternyata pria ini sudah mengetahui dan melihatnya sendiri. Lantas, kenapa masih mengganggunya? Benar-benar tidak berpendidikkan!

"Tidak masalah," gumam Gaara sendiri.

Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang sudah dilakukan Hinata sehingga membuat ia harus mengalami hal semacam ini?

Kalau saja ada orang di dalam rumahnya mungkin ia akan berteriak minta bantuan untuk mengusir pria ini.

"Dan aku pasti akan datang dilain waktu. Sampai jumpa." sebelum Gaara pergi meninggalakan rumah itu, ia sempat menaruh kotak cincin di atas tempat duduknya.

"Hei!" Hinata langsung meraih kotak merah kecil tersebut lalu mengejar Gaara yang sudah keburu keluar pagar. "Cincinmu tertinggal!" sayangnya suara Hinata terlalu kecil untuk berteriak. Sehingga tubuh Gaara sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam mobilnya—yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Hinata keluar pagar rumahnya dan menuju mobil Gaara. Tapi terlambat, mobilnya sudah melaju dengan meninggalkan asap dari cerobongnya.

Digenggamnya erat kotak cincin merah itu. Sama sekali sedikitpun ia tidak berniat untuk membuka isinya. Mungkin lebih baik, jika ia melihat Gaara datang lagi, ia akan melemparinya dengan kotak merah cincin tersebut.

Dan apabila ia menceritakan ini kepada Sasuke, Sasuke pasti marah. Mungkin juga lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan saja. Mengingat ceritanya sangat tidak masuk akal.

Hinata salah. Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Rencananya sih 3shot, semoga enggak panjang. Maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya ngawur abis (otak benar-benar lagi konslet) bikinnya aja ngebablas, abis aku suka Gaara yang pemaksa #plak. OOC banget deh kayaknya.

Yang pasti aku cinta sama pair ini #kumat

-Thanks for reading-


	2. Meet again!

DISCLAIMER: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning:** AU, rush dan kekurangan lainnya dan jangan lupakan typo ya T^T

**.**

**.**

_Bruk!_

Hinata menghempaskan sebuah bantal dan guling ke depan TV yang terletak di ruang tamunya—yang diambilnya dari kamarnya sendiri.

Masih dengan kemeja—baju kerjanya yang dipakainya saat mengajar tadi pagi, ia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal empuk yang terus-terusan memanggilnya untuk digulingi.

Tenang dan nyaman. Inilah yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

Hanabi yang duduk di atas sofa tepat di samping Hinata melirik kakaknya itu. Sejak kapan Hinata punya kebiasaan tidur diluar kamar seperti ini?

"Di sini dingin _Nee_," ujar Hanabi memperingati. Sementara tangannya sibuk memencet tombol _remote_ untuk mencari acara TV yang menarik. Sepertinya memang TV bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk gadis yang berusia enam belas tahun ini. Ia gadis yang gaul sangat berbeda jauh dari sang kakak. Mungkin TV hanyalah pelariannya sementara selagi waktu senggang.

Bahkan cara tersenyum saja mereka beda. Hanabi cenderung _cool_, sedangkan Hinata?

Suka malu-malu tentunya.

"Tidak apa-apa," entah dengan siapa saja Hinata selalu bicara dengan lembut. Dan terkadang suaranya malah tidak terdengar.

"Hump, begitu yah?"

Hinata melirik Hanabi yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, sepertinya adiknya akan kembali ke kamar.

"Hanabi," panggil Hinata yang membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti, gadis kecil yang bermata sama seperti Hinata itu menatap kakaknya kembali.

"Duduk dulu di sini." kali ini giliran Hinata yang duduk di tempat—lalu Hanabi pun ikut duduk di lantai berkarpet itu di sampingnya.

Hinata tidak yakin mengapa ia harus memanggil Hanabi dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya. Tidak yakin untuk bercerita tentang sesuatu dan untuk meminta pendapat. Semoga ia tidak salah langkah.

"_Nee_ lagi bingung, tepatnya lagi tidak mengerti."

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya menunggu lontaran kata apa lagi yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Dan mungkin ini serius.

"A-ada yang melamar _Nee_."

"Hah?" Hanabi tampak sedikit terkejut. "Siapa? Sasuke-_Nii_?" tebaknya cepat. Hanabi tahu, satu-satunya laki-laki yang dekat pada kakaknya ialah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bu-bukan." sebenarnya Hinata gugup untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, kalau ia menceritakan ini pada Sasuke, apa jadinya nanti? Yang pasti ia tidak ingin menanggung beban ini sendirian.

Ok, ini memang beban bagi Hinata. Walau tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup kuat untuk dapat jadi ingatannya. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Siapa_ Nee_?" Hanabi sungguh tidak sabaran mendengar hal ini. "Kenapa dia tidak datang pada ayah. Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_Nii_? Oh, aku tahu! Apakah laki-laki itu dulunya _secret admire_-nya _Nee_?" yang tadinya Hanabi mengantuk, kini kilat matanya bersinar kembali.

"Bukan..." sedikit pun tebakkan Hanabi tidak ada yang benar. Hinata menjadi tambah lesu sekarang. Ia butuh ke dokter minggu ini untuk mengecek darah rendahnya. "Hanya seorang lelaki yang pernah bertemu sekali padaku."

Hanabi menahan napasnya mencoba menyimak dengan baik cerita Hinata. "Dan suka membaca blogku."

.

.

.

"Gaara darimana saja kau!"

Baru saja Gaara memasukki rumah depannya, ia sudah disambut oleh suara sang kakak yang super cerewet itu. Langkah kaki pria berambut merah itu terhenti seketika. Inginnya ia mau mengabaikannya. Dan ujung-ujungnya sang kakak pasti akan menghukumnya.

Sebenarnya Gaara sudah bosan dengan sikap dan peraturan dari Temari. Cuma mau bagaimana lagi—mengingat posisi Temari sekarang sudah menjadi pengganti ibunya.

Temari menaruh koran yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Kemudian ia sepenuhnya menatap sosok Gaara yang masih berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Dari kemarin kau tidak pulang. Darimana saja?"

Gaara hanya melirik Temari dari sudut mata tajamnya. "Mencari calon istri seperti yang kau mau," jawab Gaara sangat datar dan terkesan tenang.

Memang Temari menyuruh Gaara segera menikah karena mengingat ia dan Kankuro sudah menikah. Alasan Temari seperti itu hanya takut kalau Gaara nantinya tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun, lalu hidup sendirian untuk selamanya. Dan ujung-ujungnya nama keluarga mereka yang tercemar.

Ini semua karena Gaara dalam hidupnya tidak pernah mengakui ia suka dengan perempuan. Tidak pernah bilang mengagumi perempuan sebelumnya. Kalau perempuan yang mengaguminya, tentu saja ada. Oh, ia kan pria tampan yang dapat dengan mudah mencari wanita dengan kedudukkan tingkat tinggi.

Hanya saja satu masalahnya, siapakah wanita itu yang cocok di hatinya?

Ia juga tidak pernah pacaran. Dan ini menjadikan Temari was-was akan hal itu.

Belum lagi Gaara suka melanggar peraturannya—berbuat nakal—yang nanti bakal mencemari nama keluarga besarnya.

Oh, nama besar itu memang sangat penting bagi gadis berkuncir empat itu.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, Gaara. Kalau kau tidak mau diatur kau—"

"Segera menikah dan biarlah istriku saja yang mengaturku." Gaara memotong perkataan Temari cepat—karena perkataan itu sudah terulang beberapa kali sebelumnya. Bosan memang mendengarnya. Tapi, dengan cara inilah Temari memberikan sebagian perhatiannya kepada adik bungsunya.

Bagi Gaara, Temari sangatlah lucu. Menghawatirkan dirinya yang tidak akan menikah. Tentu saja ia punya orang yang disukainya walau belum kenal lama. Tapi, apa gadis itu akan menerimanya nanti ya?

Entahlah, yang penting usaha dulu.

"Aku capek, aku mau tidur dulu."

"Tunggu! Memangnya kau sudah dapat calonnya? Atau aku carikan saja?"

Ini yang sangat tidak ingin Gaara dengar; ia akan dicarikan calon istri oleh kakaknya!

Sepertinya kiamat dengan hal itu hampir sama saja. Sebanding tidak jauh malah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ada pilihan," sebenarnya Gaara tidak yakin dengan perkataannya yang ini—walau ia akui ia tertarik dengan gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu.

Temari langsung tersenyum. Dipikirannya ia langsung memikirkan pesta perayaan untuk hal ini. Tidak menyangka Gaara menyukai seseorang. "Apa itu seorang gadis?"

Gaara tidak menyangka ternyata kakaknya sebodoh itu. "Tentu saja."

Temari langsung menautkan tangannya seperti seseorang ingin berdoa. "Oh Tuhan, terimakasih!" ekspresi Temari yang berlebihan ini membuat Gaara menghela napas sesak.

Mungkin memang hal yang bagus kalau Gaara cepat-cepat keluar dari keluarga ini. "Sekarang kau puas? Kalau begitu aku mau tidur."

Setelah itu Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Temari yang masih berdiri di tempat—dengan ekspresi menggelikan bagi Gaara tentunya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Temari di ruang tamu sana. Yang pasti Gaara terus melangkah sampai ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menghempaskan dirinya ke kamar tidur sambil memandang langit-langit.

Punya keluarga seperti ini, membuat batinnya cukup tertekan. Tapi, tak apalah kalau mereka menyuruh hal-hal yang benar.

Hyuuga Hinata. Walau ia bukan orang bangsawan, tapi ia cukup pantas ada di sampingnya. Yah, pastinya ia tidak akan salah pilih.

Masih dengan memandang langit-langit Gaara bergumam sendiri. "Besok kita bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

"Hanabi tolong hapus semua isi blogku." Hinata memohon sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya kepada adiknya—yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jujur saja Hinata tidak tahu cara menghapus semua itu. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan situs yang bernama blog.

Ia hanya tahu cara mengapdet data diri ke dalam sana saja. Selebihnya ia tidak tahu. Lagipula selama ini blog itu sudah menjadi sampah dalam internet—karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh situs itu.

Tahu-tahu sekarang malah ada yang melihatnya. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia menghapus semua itu. Menyesal memang ada sih. Tapi, yah sudahlah...

"Tidak usah, itu perlu kok, _Nee_..." ujar Hanabi masih dengan pandangan pada laptopnya. Apa-apaan pula kakaknya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan memohon padanya ini? Gadis kecil itu masih tidak mengerti dengan permasalahan yang terletak pada kakaknya.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan masalah orang dewasa.

"Dapat!" ujar Hanabi tiba-tiba setelah ia bungkam dalam beberapa menit. Ternyata sesuatu yang dicarinya sudah ditemukan di dalam layar tipis di depannya itu.

"A-ada apa sih?" Hinata sedikit penasaran dengan apa tujuan Hanabi sedari tadi.

Hanabi masih diam sambil membaca tulisan-tulisan pada layar laptopnya. Sedangkan Hinata terus-terusan memandangi wajah adiknya yang masih terpaku di sana. Kian lama ekspresi raut Hanabi berubah tersenyum. Dan lama-lama ia malah berteriak.

"AAAWWW! _Nee-chan_ orang yang beruntung!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Hanabi berteriak kencang.

Kembali Hanabi mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya. "_Nee_ tahu?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menunggu ucapan Hanabi berikutnya.

"Pria itu bukan pria sembarangan."

"Maksudmu Gaara?"

Hanabi mengagguk mantap. "Menurutku _Nee_ jalani saja apa adanya bersamanya." kali ini Hanabi menoleh menatap Hinata sebelumnya.

Membuat Hinata lebih terlonjak kaget dari sebelumnya—karena mendengar penuturan kata tersebut.

"Tidak akan!"

"Apa salahnya coba, kalau tidak dicoba? Dia orang yang baik-baik dan ternama. Jarang orang yang seperti dia. Dan pokoknya _Nee_ orang yang beruntung!" Hanabi menekan tombol enter pada laptopnya. "Aku dapat nih blognyaaa~" Hanabi tersenyum lebar sendiri masih menghadap layar. "Dia curang sekali ya tidak pernah menulis sesuatu di blogmu."

"Hanabi-_chan_. Aku tidak suka ini." Hinata menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya bicara pada Hanabi memang bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Ya, setidaknya ia sudah bercerita pada orang lain itu cukup membuatnya merasa lega.

"Kalau aku jadi _Nee_ sih, aku akan ikuti dia. Dia kaya sih... dan lagi, lihat ini!"

Lagi-lagi Hanabi menyuruhnya untuk melihat apa yang sekarang dilihatnya. Mau tak mau Hinata melihat isi dari layar datar tersebut.

Pupil matanya mengecil kaget karena melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Tidak banyak.

Hanya fotonya saja yang ada di dalam blog Gaara. Hanya foto Hinata! Bukan foto pemiliknya!

Dan seketika tubuh Hinata terjatuh ke belakang—di atas kasur yang menjadi tempat duduk mereka sedari tadi.

"Eh, _Nee_?"

.

.

.

"Koran paginya satu."

Pagi ini Hinata menyempatkan diri sebelum sampai tempat kerjanya untuk ke toko buku kecil—yang terletak tidak jauh dari SD tempat kerjanya.

Setelah ia mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya—lalu membayar sebuah koran tersebut—ia keluar dari dalam toko sana dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang kebetulan berada di luar toko itu.

Gadis itu langsung membuka isi koran itu—membalik-baliknya untuk mencari sesuatu yang diinginkannya—yang menjadi tujuannya untuk membeli kertas lebar tersebut.

Ia menarik senyumnya sembari menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut _indigo_-nya kebelakang telinga, saat ia berhenti di salah satu halaman pada lembar koran itu.

Inilah yang sekarang tengah Hinata lihat, di bagian sudut bawah koran terdapat sebuah kuis dengan selembar kupon. Pertanyaannya sangatlah mudah—yang tentu saja jawabannya sudah diketahuinya.

Setiap pagi Hinata selalu membeli koran ini, hanya untuk mengirim lembaran jawaban kuis itu ke kotak pos. Karena waktu pengiriman itu hanya beberapa bulan, rencananya Hinata akan mengirimkan banyak kupon atas namanya untuk kuis ini. Dengan begitu, peluang mendapatkan sebuah mobil yang diidamkannya selama ini akan terwujud.

Dilipatnya kembali koran itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian barulah ia beranjak dari sana ke tempat kerjanya.

Dari kejauhan Gaara melihat gerak-gerik Hinata. Dengan sebuah topi coklat—jas panjang serta kacamata hitam, lengkaplah sudah penampilan Gaara hari ini sebagai _spy._

"Ternyata, dia suka baca koran."

Karena penasaran, Gaara pun masuk ke dalam toko buku itu—dan tentunya ingin melihat koran-koran itu.

.

.

.

"Lima enam..." hitungan Hinata berhenti pada lembaran-lembaran kupon berhadiah dari koran yang di belinya. Sampai hari ini ia baru mengumpulkan lima puluh enam kupon itu. Hah, kenapa sedikit sekali?

Saat ini ia sedang berada di kantor sekolah—lagipula ini jam istirahat murid sekolah ini, jadi ia dapat bersantai dulu. Dan tentunya meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi jawaban seluruh kupon-kupon itu.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat terobsesi akan hal itu.

"Hinata!" seseorang memanggil namanya dan Hinata pun segera menoleh.

"Ino-_chan_?" Hinata buru-buru memasukkan seluruh kupon-kupon itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia tidak mau saja kalau sampai dilihat Ino. Lagipula apa kata teman kerjanya yang satu itu kalau melihat hal ini. Inikan hanya kerjaan orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan.

"Lagi apa kau?" tanya Ino setelah ia sudah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mengoreksi soal mu-murid. Iya itu..." alasan Hinata terdengar rancu di telinga Ino. Karena sekarang ada gosip yang ingin disampaikannya, ia abaikan saja perkataan Hinata.

"Katanya ada guru pria yang tampan akan bekerja di sini!" Ino menyampaikan gosip yang kini sudah menggempar dalam sekolah ini.

Sedangkan Hinata mana mau dan mana peduli soal ini. "Oh siapa memang?"

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti dia tampan sekali." sepertinya Ino sedang mengajaknya ber-_fangirling_ ria. Sayangnya Hinata tidak dapat melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun tetap Sasuke yang berada di hatinya sampai detik ini.

Oh iya, sedang apa ya Sasuke sekarang? Hinata malah ingin bertemu deh.

"Hei Hinata kau tidak dengar aku ya?" sunggut Ino cemberut karena melihat Hinata seperti tidak menyimak ceritanya.

Hinata tersentak, "eh ma-maaf. Memang ia akan mengajar apa?" kembali Hinata ke dalam topik pembicaraan Ino.

"Katanya sih ia akan mengajar olahraga!" beritahu Ino dengan semangat membara. "Aaaah~ pasti badannya bagus!" Ino masih ber-_fangirling _ria sendirian. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tercengang saja.

Atsmosfir seperti ini rasanya selalu ada saat jaman-jaman sekolah dulu. Bedanya kalau dulu murid baru yang digosipkan terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang malah guru baru. Hinata hanya bisa menarik senyum tipis.

"Ah! Itu dia orangnya!" Ino menangkap sosok yang disebut-sebutnya barusan. Dan ia pun menyuruh Hinata menatap orang itu pula. "Hinata ia kemari!" Ino mengguncang bahu Hinata sebagai lampiasan rasa geregetnya pada orang yang dimaksudnya. "Ehm, ehem. Aku sudah rapikan?" Ino terlihat sedikit menata rambutnya sesaat.

"O-oke kok," ujar Hinata tidak mau panjang lebar. Ia terus-terusan memandangi wajah gadis pirang itu—yang sekarang memasang senyum lebar. Dirasakan Hinata orang yang dipandang oleh Ino sudah berada di sampingnya—mungkin meja kerjanya berada di samping Hinata, lagipula meja itu memang kosong.

Hinata memutar badannya melihat orang tersebut—dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat orang itu adalah orang gila kemarin yang masuk ke rumahnya.

Jeleger!

Hinata merasa disambar petir. Atau lebih buruk dari hal itu?

"Ka-kau..." Hinata sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Wajah itu, rambut itu, mata dan ekspresi aneh yang merupakan rangkaian dari orang gila kemarin.

Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata yang sekarang tengah memucat di tempat. Dengan santainya Gaara menyapa mereka. "Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Pak." Ino langsung menjawab cepat dengan senyuman ramahnya. Ia menyenggol bahu Hinata untuk segera menjawab sapaan Gaara pula.

Namun yang disenggol bukannya sadar. Ia malah pingsan di tempat duduknya dan membuat Ino tersentak kaget.

"Himeee!" pekik Ino kalut.

.

.

.

"Hahhaa, Hime memang suka pingsan kalau melihat pemuda tampan seperti Anda," jelas Ino formal kepada Gaara yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Ino memberikan sekaleng _soft drink_ kepada Gaara—yang disambut Gaara tanpa ragu-ragu.

Baru kali ini Gaara mendapati gadis itu pingsan dengan cepat. Apa mungkin ia-lah penyebab semua ini? Memang apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Hanya menyapanya dengan santai saja bisa pingsan begitu?

Unik.

Satu pikiran yang Gaara tujukan pada gadis _indigo_ itu—yang kini tengah tertidur di dalam ruang kesehatan.

Gaara kembali menoleh ke jendela yang tepat berada di belakangnya, untuk melihat Hinata yang terguling di dalam sana.

Melihat itu Ino langsung menghiburnya, "tenang saja, Pak. Ia tidak apa-apa." Ino terlihat merapikan rambutnya. Entahlah, ia merasa selalu kurang rapi kalau di depan pria tampan. Apalagi seperti Gaara ini.

Oh no!

Gaara kembali menatap Ino dengan hanya melempar senyuman yang sangat dan sangat tipis padanya. Meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia percaya.

Ino melirik jam tangannya. "Eh, aku ada jam pelajaran di kelas dua." kemudian Ino berdiri dari duduknya. "Saya permisi dulu, Pak." sebelum Ino undur diri dari sana, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukkan badan sesaat—yang hanya dibalas oleh Gaara dengan sebuah anggukkan.

Setelah Ino benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Gaara malah menyeringai.

Dan kini waktunya bersama Hinata, berdua saja...

Gaara meletakkan _soft drink_ pemberian Ino tadi di atas bangku yang di dudukkinya. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan itu.

Di dalam sana benar-benar sepi. Hanya bunyi suara napas Hinata tidur yang teratur—dan tentunya suara langkah kakinya menggema di sana.

Baru saja Gaara duduk tepat di hadapan Hinata—gadis itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

Sepertinya ia sudah siuman. Ino benar, pingsannya hanya sebentar.

Setelah ia merasakan pandangannya benar-benar sudah normal, Hinata harus; lagi-lagi tersentak kaget. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai ke lehernya. "K-kau mau apa!" baru saja bangun, Hinata sudah harus melihat rambut merah Gaara.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat orang seperti Gaara disaat dalam keadaan seperti Hinata ini?

Pose Hinata dengan pandangan takut, bibir memucat, serta selimut yang digenggamnya erat. Ia seperti akan dianiaya oleh Gaara.

Gaara malah menyeringai tipis, "memangnya aku suka membunuh orang?"

"Bu-bukan! Kau jauh lebih dari itu..."

"Hei, tenanglah aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," ujar Gaara tenang berharap gadis itu pun akan tenang. Kini Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ok, apa salahku?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pola tingkah Gaara yang menggelikan. "Ka-kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Kenapa?"

"I-itulah kesalahanmu..." Hinata merasakan air matanya sudah berada di ujung matanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan menangis.

Masih dengan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tajam ala dirinya, ia menahan semua gejolak yang timbul dalam perasaannya. Dan kini pipinya terlihat memerah.

Dan kini tangannya gemetar.

Dan kini ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Sedangkan Gaara masih dengan pandangan datarnya. "Kau mau menangis?"

Gara-gara pemuda itu bertanya seperti itu, Hinata benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menenggelamkannya pada selimut putih itu, hanya sesegukkan saja yang terdengar di telinga Gaara. Sedangkan pipi Hinata yang masih dapat terlihat sedikit, warnanya sangat memerah.

Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata adalah sosok bayangan Sasuke. Kenapa ia tidak satu kerja saja pada pemuda itu, agar Sasuke dapat melindunginya? Kalau seperti ini mana tahu Sasuke tentang deritanya.

Tapi—tetap saja Sasuke tidak usah mengetahuinya. Ini akan berdampak buruk.

Hah, ia sudah membuat gadis itu menangis. Gaara mengambil napas pelan.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Gaara sudah sedikit menyerah dengan pola tingkah Hinata. "Berhentilah menangis." Gaara bukanlah orang yang mampu meredakan air mata seseorang. Nada bicaranya saja terkesan datar—yang pastinya terdengar bukan untuk menghibur, tapi meledek.

Hinata masih sesegukkan walau terdengar pelan. Ia cukup kaget juga mendengar Gaara minta maaf.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ambillah cincin ini!" masih dalam keadaan menunduk Hinata menyodorkan cincin pemberian Gaara kemarin—yang kebetulan disimpannya di dalam kantungnya hari ini.

"Eh?"

"A-ambillah..."

Gaara hanya diam sebentar. "Barang yang sudah diberi tidak dapat dikembalikan lagi."

Mendengar itu Hinata rasanya ingin tertawa. Memangnya di sini toko ya, sampai ada moto seperti itu?

"Ambillah, anggap saja itu sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." hari ini rasanya Gaara juga sudah banyak bicara.

"Eh." tangan Hinata yang terjulur tadi sekarang turun ke atas kasur. Sedangkan kepalanya tetap menunduk.

"Kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya." Gaara membungkukkan badannya secara formal pada teman kerja barunya itu.

"Ta-tapi kan?" Hinata segera menghapus seluruh air mata dan keringat yang berada di wajahnya sebelum ia mengangkat kepala. "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan seperti ini. Berikan saja pa-pada perempuan lain."

"Sudah kubilang, barang yang sudah diberi tidak dapat dikembalikan lagi!" Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata dan langsung meraih salah satu tangannya yang kini tidak menggenggam kotak cincin itu.

Kemudian, Gaara mengangkat tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan itu sekilas. "Sekali lagi, mohon kerja samanya..."

Jleb!

Untuk yang kali ini, Hinata merasa ia ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau tajam. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus terjatuh pingsan di tempat.

"Kenapa begitu saja dia pingsan sih?" Gaara menjadi kualahan melihat kondisi mental Hinata yang lemah ini. Tapi, walau begitu ia sudah sedikit lega. Dapat bertemu lagi dengan sang gadis.

Dan setelah ini pertemanan pun akan dimulai.

Yah. Dimulai.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

Anneyoung GaaHina lovers... :D daku kembali lagi dengan fik gaje ini setelah sekian tahun/lebai/lupakan.

Soal pair di sini, of course GaaHina..

Tadinya sih mau bikin fik humor. Gaktahunya bakal seaneh dan sebosan ini T^T

Buat **Sukie** **'Suu' Foxie** maafkan daku yang buat Ino ganjen mampus #digampol.

Buat **OraRi HinaRa**, gak jadi deh fik ini 3shot XD daku asal aja nyablak kemarin, gaktahunya pas udah ditumpahkan dalam tulisan jadi panjang gituloh #dilemparsendal.

**And spesial thanks to: Lawliet cute**(aku aja bersedia ama Gaara T^T), **ulva-chan**(aneh? Masak siii? #plak), **Zoroutecchi, uchihyuu nagisa, Akasuna noHinata SYIFA'sasuKe**(Hahaha, tungguin fik SH-ku aja ya *promo), **NaruHina**(makasih muah #dihajarmasa XD), **yuuja(**huwaaa jangan-jangan kamu bilang aku gila juga ya? *emang), **Nanairo Zoacha, mayraa, Diichan**-**Daachan're here, azalea**(makasih rifyunya), **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, edogawafirli,** **Chikuma new, Ai HinataLawliet**(Hahah, kalo aku pastinya suka Gaara yang apaadanya #abaikan)

Ohya, besok lusa adalah pengumuman SNMPTN, doakan lulus ya T^T #jyaahpromodoa XD

**Thanks for reading.**

Rifyu. Rifyu? XD

Salam choco :P


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : OOC-ness, AU. Don't like just go back lol

Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

><p><strong>How come?<strong>

.

"Ayo anak-anak, kerjakan tugasnya yaaah!"

Setiap hari dalam sebulan ini Hinata sudah terbiasa menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru sastra jepang SD. Dia mencintai profesinya sekarang walau nyatanya tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Mengajar sekolah dasar itu tidak semudah pekerjaan seorang dosen atau guru SMA. Beruntung dia memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi untuk menghadapi setiap pola tingkah laku anak didiknya.

"Enggak mau ah!" salah satu murid di kelasnya pagi ini ada-ada saja yang berbuat ulah. Diam-diam gadis itu menghela napas, ia sudah harus terbiasa dalam kondisi ini.

"Kenapa Tayuya? Lagipula tugasnya mudah." Hinata mendekati meja Tayuya berusaha untuk membujuk anak yang masih kelas dua SD itu.

"_Sensei_, aku gak mau kecuali kalau nilaiku seratus. Kemarin aku enggak dapet nilai seratus."

"Bagaimana _sensei _mau memberimu seratus kalau kamu enggak ngerjain."

"Tapi, aku dapat nilai seratus ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya itu. Semua muridnya selalu ingin mendapatkan nilai seratus, jika Hinata memberikannya nilai selain seratus mereka pasti ngambek dan tidak mau belajar di kelasnya. "Tapi selesaikan dulu karya tulismu ya."

"Aku juga ingin nilai seratus!" anak yang di samping Tayuya ikut protes dengan seenaknya. "Liat _sensei_. Aku sudah hampir selesai."

"Waah, Shion kamu pintar sekali."

Merasa Hinata hanya memuji Shion, Tayuya pun menuntut. "Aku juga mau ngerjainnya, _sensei_!" Tayuya langsung mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menggoreskan huruf demi huruf di atas buku tulisnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Terkadang mengajar anak SD harus memiliki kepandaian untuk memuji mereka agar mereka mau menuruti gurunya. "Tayuya juga pintar kok. Selamat bekerja ya."

Hinata kembali berkeliling di dalam kelas itu mengamati tiap muridnya, walau beberapa murid mengerjakan tugasnya dengan diam, tapi masih ada lagi sebagian yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri—seperti minum di kelas, berjalan-jalan di kelas, bahkan malah ada yang menggambar di dalam kelasnya. Sepertinya dia harus memberikan perhatian yang penuh kepada setiap muridnya. Walau keadaannya capek itu sudah menjadi hiburannya tersendiri.

Tuk.

Sebuah pesawat-pesawat kertas mendarat di atas kepala Hinata membuatnya sedikit kesal—walau dia mencoba lebih bersabar, "punya siapa ini?"

.

"_Sensei_, aku capek!"

Gaara memang kerap kali mendapati sebagian siswanya mengeluh, terutama dari anak cewek saat dia mengajar. "Kalau begitu, nilaimu akan kubuat capek juga."

"Jadi, aku enggak boleh minum?" Matsuri langsung memasang wajah masamnya. Gadis yang baru saja menginjak kelas enam SD itu terkadang sedikit manja—karena di dalam lingkungan keluarganya dia memang selalu disayang.

"Masih belum istirahat, tunggulah setengah jam lagi."

Tanpa protes lagi Matsuri kembali berlari menuju lapangan basket untuk kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya—meninggalkan Gaara yang duduk di pinggir lapangan itu. Gaara menghela napas, ternyata keputusannya mencoba-coba menjadi guru di sekolah ini tidaklah mudah. Terkadang dia harus mendengar keluhan murid-muridnya—dan terkadang dia harus pusing dengan pekerjaan barunya. Tapi hal baiknya dia tidak harus mendengar keluhan dari sang kakak di kantor.

"Hei Shion, menurutmu guru baru itu gimana?" Matsuri yang baru bergabung langsung mendekat ke temannya.

"Dia sedikit pendiam, tapi kalau bicara serem juga."

"Hahaha, tapi dia lumayan tampan ya?"

"Ih, kamu genit ya! Kita kan masih kecil."

"Hahahah, kayak kamu enggak aja!"

Dari kejauhan Gaara melihat Matsuri hanya mengobrol denga temannya. Mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Sepertinya gadis itu selalu tidak mematuhinya. "Matsuri dan Shion, keluar dari lapangan!"

Glek!

.

"Hoaam..." tanpa sadar Hinata menguap lebar di sela-sela dia membereskan berkasnya siang ini. Semua tumpukan-tumpukan itu sudah selesai dikoreksinya. Sebagai guru yang hanya memegang anak kelas satu dan dua dia selalu merasa capek seusai jam sekolah berakhir. Mungkin dengan bersabar kepala sekolah akan menaikan jabatannya agar dia diizinkan untuk mengajar di kelas enam.

Perhatian Hinata teralihkan sebentar saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya juga—yang ternyata adalah Gaara. Hinata tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu dan _refleks _mengalihkan pandangan secara gugup.

"Apa kamu sudah makan siang? Dari tadi duduk di sini saja," ujar Gaara sembari duduk di mejanya sambil membuka laci itu.

Sudah hampir dua minggu dia harus bertemu Gaara di setiap istirahat siang. Sebenarnya Hinata agak risih juga. "Hm, aku bawa bekal sendiri hari ini." Hinata mengambil sebuah kotak bento dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukan ke Gaara.

"Kamu masak sendiri?"

"Ya." Hinata membuka tutup bento itu lalu mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia di dalam sana, "kau su-sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Sambil menyuapkan sumpitan pertamanya Hinata mencuri untuk melirik Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Gaara sedang sibuk menyusun berkas-berkasnya sekarang. Pria itu ternyata cukup hemat bicara juga seperti kekasihnya.

Beberapa waktu mereka dalam kegemingan karena mereka juga bingung mau mengatakan apa. Hinata menjadi tidak enak karena makan sendirian membuatnya merasa kaku. "Ehmm..." Hinata mencoba membuka obrolan dari hasil pemikirannya barusan. "Kemarin Gaara kuliah dimana?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkasnya Gaara menjawab, "di universitas bisnis di Konoha."

"Bu-bukannya di sana tidak ada jurusan guru?"

"Iya aku tahu."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya masih belum mengerti, gadis itu malah menjadi penasaran pada orang yang masih belum dikenalnya ini. "Lalu, mengapa kamu bisa mengajar di sini?"

"Aku sedang cuti sebentar dari kantor kakakku. Di sana terlalu formal terkadang membuatku bosan. Aku rasa jadi guru olahraga bukan keputusan yang buruk." Kali ini Gaara menatap Hinata—membuat mata gadis itu berpaling ke kotak bentonya mendadak.

Hinata menyuapkan lagi makanannya, sedikitpun dia tidak menikmati makan siangnya hari ini, tidak sadar ternyata isi bentonya sudah hampir setengah. "A-aku enggak tahu kalau dari jurusan lain bisa mengajar juga akhirnya." Gadis _indigo_ itu merasa kalau ini sedikit aneh. Masa Gaara yang nyatanya kemarin ambil jurusan bisnis bisa menjadi guru?

"Yah begitulah."

.

"Permisi."

"Ah, silahkan." Itachi mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di depannya. Di tangan Hinata ada sebuah laporan yang setiap bulannya harus diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah.

Gadis itu menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Itachi dengan hormat, "maafkan saya kalau saya agak telat mengerjakan ini."

"Oh iya, seharusnya kau menyerahkannya kemarin."

"Kemarin aku meninggalkannya di rumah, pak." Sedikit banyaknya Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Oh ya sudah nanti saya cek pekerjaanmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. Diam-diam dia menghela napas lega karena tidak harus dimarahi oleh atasannya. Melihat Hinata yang belum undur diri dari sana Itachi malah bertanya, "ada keperluan lain?"

Sebenarnya memang ada suatu hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh gadis itu, dari tadi ia sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang pas dan sopan untuk semua ini. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya. "Saya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja?"

"Engh, ini soal guru olahraga itu." untung saja di depannya ini adalah kakak dari kekasihnya, kalau tidak mana berani Hinata bertanya seperti itu. "Bu-bukannya dia lulusan dari universitas bisnis? Kenapa dia bisa mengajar di sini?"

"Oh, Gaara maksudmu?"

"Iya."

"Sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan bagi seseorang yang ingin menjadi guru tapi bukan dari jurusan guru. Yaaah pengecualian bagi Gaara."

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Yah karena perusahaan keluarganya menyumbangkan sebagian dana beasiswa untuk murid di sini. Dan lagi bangunan olahraga yang baru di sebelah sana itu juga sumbangan dari perusahaan Sabaku."

Hinata merasa tidak percaya, ternyata keluarga Gaara memiliki peranan yang luas pada sekolah ini, "lalu alasannya dia mengajar di sini kenapa?" tanpa kendali Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya dia tidak bertanya sedalam ini pada Itachi.

"Entahlah, dia hanya mencoba sesuatu. Lagipula saat dites kemarin pengetahuannya tentang olahraga cukup luas, dan kebetulan sekolah ini sedang kekurangan guru olahraga pula."

Hal yang dirasakan Hinata dari perkataan Itachi yaitu tidak masuk akal. Bukannya dia narsis atau ke-pe de-an. Dia hanya mempunyai dugaan kalau Gaara mengajar di sini karena ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Mengapa kamu tertarik untuk menanyakan ini?" Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata karena dilihatnya gadis itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran saja." Hinata hanya melempar tawa canggungnya yang kini membuat Itachi bingung. Pada detik berikutnya Hinata baru mengundurkan diri dari sana.

.

Dari pulang sekolah tadi sampai sore ini Hanabi masih berada di depan laptopnya. Dia hanya beranjak jika mau pipis atau mengambil _snack_ dari dalam kulkas. Hinata yang baru pulang melihat itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Hari ini Hanabi tidak membantunya beres-beres sehingga sampai sore ini keadaan rumah kayak habis kena Tsunami.

"Hanabi-_chan_," ujar Hinata sambil mendekat ke adiknya. "Bantu _nee-chan_ beres-beres ya?" tadinya keinginan Hinata ingin tiduran dulu sebentar sore ini. Melihat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini mungkin lebih baik dia beres-beres sendiri.

"Nanti aja, _n__ee-chan_, lagi nanggung niih!" tiap diminta tolongin sesuatu kalau sudah berada di depan laptop Hanabi jadi seperti ini. Sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adiknya Hinata jadi kebingungan sendiri. Tanpa melirik kakaknya Hanabi bicara lagi. "Neji-_nii _gak pulang juga hari ini."

"Iya, iya." Kemudian pandangan Hinata tertuju ke dalam layar laptop adiknya. "Kamu sedang apa?"

"Mencoba konsultasi di blog."

"Konsultasi apa? Konsultasi sama dokter?"

Hanabi terkekeh pelan, memangnya dia penyakitan sampai harus konsultasi dengan dokter? "Bukan kok! Aku tadi enggak sengaja ketemu sama blog ini. Blog ini khusus untuk orang konsultasi. Orangnya enggak jelas, tapi dia mau menerima segala keluhan. Lumayanlah daripada cerita dengan teman. Kan kadang-kadang cerita dengan teman bisa menyebar." Hanabi menjelaskan itu dengan semangat. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat tertarik dengan blog tersebut. "Nama blognya Sakura. Nee coba aja deh nanti. Aku masih ngobrol dengan dia."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya dia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya. "Kok ada ya orang yang mau mendengarkan cerita orang lain dan memberinya nasihat?"

"Hm, entahlah _nee._ Yaah, lumayanlah _nee_ dapet ceramahan gratis daripada _chating_ dengan Simsimi."

Hinata tertawa mendengar lelucon adiknya itu. Hanabi benar, terkadang dia butuh bercerita dengan orang yang tidak harus ditemuinya. "Ya sudah, _nee_ mau masuk kamar dulu."

.

'Eng, hai aku Hinata. Aku ragu sebenarnya ingin bicara sama kamu. Menurut kamu sendiri gimana?'

Awalnya Hinata tidak yakin mengirimkan itu kepada blog yang ditawarkan adiknya sore tadi. Kebetulan malam ini kerjaannya sudah habis. Daripada nganggur tidak jelas, mending dia mencoba apa yang dicoba adiknya. Beberapa lama kemudian, blog bernama Sakura membalas pesannya.

'Oh, hai Hinata. Kenapa harus ragu? Ada sesuatu yang mungkin aku bisa bantu? Anggap saja aku dirimu sendiri—itu jika kamu masih ingin bicara denganku sih.'

Hinata tidak tahu bagian yang mana dari balasan tersebut membuatnya tambah tertarik. Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama. Sambil mengetik balasan dia tersenyum.

'Maaf jika aku salah bicara. Aku boleh langsung cerita kan?'

'Tentu, kamu klienku, langsung saja. Aku enggak suka berbasa-basi.'

Sebelum mengetik kembali, Hinata sempat membayangkan wajah Gaara. 'Engh begini, ada seseorang yang belum aku kenal sepenuhnya datang ke kehidupanku. Pria itu begitu aneh sehingga membuatku takut. Aku takut dengannya karena dia katanya ingin mengenalku lebih dari teman. Sedangkan aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki pacar. Aku tidak mau kalau pacarku itu tahu tentang ini. Pria itu begitu nekad sampai-sampai ikut bekerja di tempatku bekerja. Padahal pekerjaanku itu tidak cocok untuknya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku harus bersikap seperti apa? Aku tidak mau kasar padanya.'

Cukup lama setelah mengirim pesan itu Hinata mendapatkan balasan kembali.

'Oh... sepertinya pria itu cocok kalau dijadikan teman baikmu. Dia menyukaimu walau membuatmu takut bukan berarti dia akan membunuhmu kan? Untuk sikapmu terhadapnya berusaha seperti biasa dan tetap biasa saja. Tidak usah terlalu cuek atau banyak omong. Kalau dia bosan, mungkin dia akan undur diri sendiri. Dan soal pacarmu, yaaa lebih baik dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya karena akan berdampak sesuatu.'

'Teman baik? Tapi aku takut. Menatap matanya saja aku belum terbiasa.'

'Hinata, kalau kau terlalu takut. Pada akhirnya kemungkinan kamu akan berpaling padanya. Itu saja. Ok, ada lagi yang ingin kamu katakan? Soalnya aku mau tidur sekarang, besok aku mau sekolah.'

'Jadi, kamu masih sekolah ya? Aku kira kamu sudah kuliah. Ya sudah kalau kamu ingin tidur. Selamat tidur.'

Tidak ada balasan dari blog yang bernama Sakura itu. Hinata hanya berpikir pasti gadis itu sudah tertidur. Sebaiknya dia juga tidur sekarang karena dia punya kegiatan yang sangat padat besok.

.

"Hah? Jadi Gaara sekarang mengajar? Yang benar saja!" Kankuro terkejut saat mendapati Gaara tidak ada di meja kerjanya pagi itu. Padahal hari ini dia akan mengecek bagaimana perkembangan dari cara kerja sang adik—dan dia harus menunda itu dulu untuk sementara.

Temari menghela napas pasrah. "Sudah dua minggu aku menyuruhnya cuti. Kupikir itu bagus untuknya. Hitung-hitung pendekatannya kepada wanita yang disukainya itu."

Kankuro memutuskan untuk duduk di depan meja kerja yang diduduki Temari. "Jadi, kau yang menyuruhnya?"

Temari mengagguk mantap. Dia merasa keputusannya tidak salah. "Doakan saja ini tidak sia-sia."

"Masa wanita itu tidak tertarik menjadi keluarga Sabaku?" ujar Kankuro dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Hahaha, sepertinya ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Mengurus anakku saja aku kekurangan waktu, belum lagi mengurus dia."

"Tenang saja, kalau dia sudah menikah nanti. Kita tidak harus mengurus dia. Benar, kan?"

.

Selesai mengajar siang itu Gaara langsung menuju kantor. Saat masuk Gaara hanya mendapati Ino di dalam sana. "Selamat siang Gaara-_sama_!" sapa Ino ceria seperti biasa. Jujur saja Gaara agak risih dengan wanita yang satu ini. walau bagaimanapun Ino adalah rekan kerjanya, mau tak mau dia harus menghormatinya juga.

"Siang." Gaara langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. Karena Gaara hanya menjawab singkat seperti itu—dan tidak mengajaknya berbasa-basi, Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan laptopnya.

Gaara masih berkutat pada berkas-berkasnya dan membiarkan Ino sibuk sendiri. Samar-samar Gaara mendengar cekikkan dari arah Ino—yang sebenarnya Ino sedang menutup mulutnya agar cekikkannya tidak terdengar oleh Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin menoleh kepada Ino. Tapi Ino terlebih dahulu menjelaskannya karena takut pria itu salah sangka.

"Kamu suka main blog juga gak, Gaara?"

Gaara terdiam mencerna pertanyaan itu. "Enggak juga, tapi suka baca-baca saja." Gaara teringat dengan Hinata saat sedang menyinggung kepada salah satu alamat web di internet itu. Pria berambut merah itu menjadi tersenyum tipis sendiri. "Lalu, ada banyak hal yang lucu ya di sana? Mengapa aku tidak menemukannya?" tanya Gaara pada akhirnya—yang sebenarnya agak penasaran.

"Eh?" Ino terkejut ternyata Gaara tertarik juga dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Sebenarnya bukan cerita yang lucu. Aku hanya sedang berkonsultasi di dunia maya. Tahu dengan blog Sakura? Blog itu khusus untuk para orang yang butuh curhat alternatif dari Simsimi."

Oh... penasaran dari hati Gaara sudah terpecahkan. Jadi, hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Ino sedari tadi. Gaara tidak pernah curhat dengan siapapun kecuali kakaknya. Dia tidak akan tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. "Sepertinya itu hanya menyenangkan untuk wanita."

"Tidak juga, dia menerima klien laki-laki. Apa Gaara-_sama_ ingin mencobanya?"

Atau Gaara akan tertarik dengan hal itu?

.

Bel sekolah sudah berakhir. Semua murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas dengan ceria. Anak SD sangat bahagia kalau mereka harus pulang dari rumah kedua menuju rumah pertama. Hinata selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah pola anak-anak didiknya. Hari ini dia mengajar di kelas satu. Biasanya untuk anak kelas satu ada mama yang menunggu mereka di luar kelas. Saat sudah keluar kelas mereka pasti mencari mama mereka masing-masing.

Ah, pemandangan itu menjadikan Hinata menginginkan sesuatu. menunggu anak keluar dari kelas dan menjemputnya pulang merupakan hal-hal yang indah baginya. Lantas kapan dia merasakan hal ini. Lagi-lagi dia harus teringat Sasuke.

"Kenapa bengong di depan kelas?"

Hinata langsung tersentak kaget karena mendapati Gaara yang kebetulan lewat dan menegurnya. Mukanya langsung bersemu merah. "A, a-aku enggak apa-apa!" lagi-lagi dia harus bertemu pemuda ini dalam kondisi yang selalu tidak memungkinkan. Apa bisa dia menjadikan Gaara teman dan bersikap biasa padanya? Sepertinya itu sangat mustahil karena sampai sekarang dia selalu gugup di depan pemuda itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Gaara malah mengambil keputusan sepihak yang lagi-lagi tidak disukai Hinata.

"Eng, enggak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Lagipula rumahku enggak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Sudahlah aku antar saja!" Gaara benar-benar terlihat memaksa di depan Hinata. Melihat sorot mata Gaara yang benar-benar tegas itu Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Anggap saja ini adalah bagian dari pertemanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata mulai melangkah berdampingan dengan Gaara menuju ke luar pagar sekolah ini. "Bu-bukannya anda bawa mobil?"

"Kau ingin kuantar dengan mobil?"

"Bukan begitu!" jawab Hinata cepat. Lagi-lagi dia salah bicara. "Lagipula kan rumahku bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki." Mata gadis _indigo_ itu mencuri-curi benda disekitarnya—berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Ma, maksudku bukannya kamu bawa mobil? Tapi malah mengantarku berjalan kaki sampai rumah. A-aku enggak masalah sih dengan mobilmu." Jujur saja dipenjelasannya Hinta tidak mendapatkan kejelasan untuk Gaara sendiri—kalau dia bukan bermaksud menyukai mobil orang. Mungkin lebih baik memang dia tidak usah banyak bicara.

"Hm, aku sudah lama enggak berjalan kaki. Aku rasa itu hal yang bagus untukku."

"Oh begitu ya?" sambil melangkah Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalanan trotoar yang dilaluinya bersama Gaara itu. Dia juga bingung apa ini hal yang baik untuknya—membiarkan Gaara mengantarnya?

Hinata masih diam sedangkan Gaara juga diam sedari tadi. Jarak rumahnya yang bisa dicapai sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki kini seperti sepuluh hari bagi Hinata. Berdiam diri dengan orang lain memang hal yang biasa untuk gadis _indigo_ itu. Tapi kali ini beda. Hinata merasakan dia selalu butuh oksigen lebih banyak lagi saat berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. sedangkan Gaara kelihatannya tetap santai seperti biasa.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu selalu memasang tampang datar dengan siapa saja? Pikir Hinata.

Tidak terasa bagi Gaara ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Diam-diam Hinata menghela napas lega karena akhirnya sampai juga walau agak terasa lama. Sebelum Hinata membuka pagarnya gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan pemuda yang baru saja mengantarnya itu.

"Gaara_-sama_, terimakasih." Hinata membungkukan badannya sesaat. Apa perlu dia berbuat seperti itu walau dia tidak memintanya untuk mengantarnya pulang? Kalau saja Gaara bukan rekan kerjanya mungkin Hinata tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Mulai sekarang izinkan aku mengantarmu ya!"

Hinata teringat perkataan dari Sakura kemarin. Tetap anggap Gaara sebagai teman dan bersikaplah biasa. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kamu repot."

"Tenang saja."

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dipikirannya adalah Gaara bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat mengaturnya seenaknya. Jadi, jika dia mau dia baru akan menyetujui keinginan Gaara. Dan jika tidak mau, dia akan menolak Gaara untuk ke depannya.

"Setelah ini, kamu akan pulang jalan kaki ya?" sedikit banyaknya Hinata masih memikirkan soal mobil Gaara yang masih terparkir di sekolah.

"Rumahku jauh, aku akan kembali ke sekolah lagi untuk mengambil mobil."

Benarkan ujung-ujungnya Gaara malah repot sendiri, sebelumnya Hinata ingin menyinggung ini. Lebih baik Gaara mengantarnya dengan mobil. Baru setelah itu Gaara tidak perlu repot-repot kembali ke sekolah lagi. Sayangnya dia tidak berani mengatakan itu. Takut Gaara salah sangka. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan semua itu. Ini kemauan Gaara, ya tanggung sendiri resikonya.

"Hinata?"

Gadis _indigo_ itu merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Sontak Hinata menoleh—yang kemudian Gaara juga menoleh mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Gaara bertemu. Hinata kaget melihat pacarnya yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Kalau saja ini bisa di undo, dia lebih memilih Gaara mengantarnya dengan mobil saja untuk mempersingkat waktu.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Say thanks for reviewers: <strong>Ai HinataLawliet, sabaku no yuki, Botol Pasir, Zoccshan, lawliet cute, OraRi HinaRa, ulva-chan, uchiha nagisa, yuuaja, Freyja Lawliet, Azalea Ungu, mayra, finestabc, YamanakaemO, Claro de Lune.<strong>

Hampir lupa sama semua cerita termasuk yang inih DX semoga masih ada yang hampir ingat nyehehhe dan bersediakah kalian mereview? XD


End file.
